User blog:John Breasly/Problems This Wiki Needs to Address
Okay, I've been awake a VERY long time and I'm quite frankly pissed off at the morons I've encountered in ONE DAY of being able to go on chat. I'd recommend that as a community, maybe we could move a bit closer to some bit of agreement by getting rid of/patching up some obvious problems in the system. Roleplay Council I don't mean to say I told you so, but... Oh, wait, yes I do. In November, I believe, I warned that in a few months something would occur that would cause a lot of drama with minimal progress, and that it was going to be centered around the RP Council. Mr. Jack Pistol refused to believe me... but, oh, look, this happened. Called it. Matthew Blastshot and I (mostly him) originally drafted this as a way to get all the little countries with inactive leaders, like Garland, Nults, and Goldwrecker, to be thrown to the dust so active roleplayers could take the positions they obviously were much more deserving of. What we get is Jeremiah Garland transforming the council into his tool to make sure game roleplayers get as little as possible. This is ridiculous. If we had deleted it when we called for it, we would be so much more better off. From the day the RP Council was added to now, progress has been minimal. There have been one... no, TWO... takeover attempts in this time. I don't know if your IQ is above 60, but if it is, I think you can make a connection. The Administration The administration is scared. They're scared, and flawed, and corrupted to the point where they fear their power being challenged. *Kat - Our president? Pssh. When the demotion of Stpehen was circulating, she stated that if Step was demoted, she would leave. How's that for loyalty to her job? I don't think it shows very much. She hides behind her brother for everything and is obviously incapable of making split-second decisions unless her brother is forcing it down her throat. *Step - The "enforcer" or something. Basically, he comes into situations he minimally understands, and attempts to solve them by moving around rules and and bypassing them to aid himself, just like he did when Cur was active. It was a shame to think he's changed. He's basically president, considering he just uses his sister as a puppet. *Goldvane - Sitting on the fence is not "doing your job," and nor is huddling in a corner with Kat and Step to discuss matters, and then lie and say it was an "administrative decision." The problem is, the admins simply work to keep their fancy little title. Only one of the admins, maybe two, are active on the game. The rest show up once in a blue moon, and havoc always ensues soon after. Certain Users Users like Jack Goldwrecker. Users who go out of their way to battle with people needlessly. If they were to disappear for a week, I garauntee you that it would be so much more quiet (whereas with me an enitre discussion will follow that ends in trash-talking, immature behaviour, and grief-led bans). I don't cause the drama - it's these guys who throw around big words they don't understand to look like they know what they're talking about. Or there's users like Nults McKagan who put words into people's mouths. For instance, I said I keep countries in line. He tells everyone that I want to remove the RP Council and keep all the countries in line so I have power. What I said and what he said are very different, but that's what he said. Me Well, no, I'm perfect. #inb4 nonperfects come No, I'm just kidding. But I have to get ready for school so I'll write this later. Category:Blog posts